


The Beautiful Disarray

by Arvalee Knight (AvaWhiteRaven), AvaWhiteRaven



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaWhiteRaven/pseuds/Arvalee%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaWhiteRaven/pseuds/AvaWhiteRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your skills as an Abstergo agent have caught the attention of Sigma Team's leader, Master Berg. But the first debriefing goes FUBAR and you're given a good glimpse of future months to come: a secret side to the Master Templar and the hectic dangers of working with Sigma Team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sazula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/gifts).



> Sazula fed my guilty pleasure by writing a one shot for Berg and now it's impossible to stop thinking about him ;3 Which, by all means, I'm not complaining at all.

Your breathing was a choir of hushed whispers, your eyes slowly opening to the bleak darkness, a hazy film covering your eyes. Light sparked, your eyes tensing away from it, as you tried to listen to your surroundings. But you couldn’t hear anything except for the air inhaling into your lungs and your heart hammering against your eardrum. There was an endless ringing in the distance, drowning out the rest of the world.

His hand grasped your chin, forcing you to look at him past the intensity of white light. Sound poured sharply into your ear, precise as a needle, the high pitched scream of a whistle. “--hear me!” He lowered the light on his phone, allowing your eyes time to adjust. “Look at me. Blink twice if you can hear me.”

It took you a moment, your thoughts trying to organize but you quickly blinked twice. He looked fairly relieved, surprising since he never looked anything but stern since you met him. You leaned forward, a throbbing ache pulsing against the front of your skull. “What… What happened?”

“An explosion.” He swept his phone across the area, the light bobbing over collapsed ceiling and plaster dusting the air in a thick cloud of smoke. “The Assassins likely set it off.”

Your brows furrowed as your hand reached up to nurse your head. “The Assassins are a bunch of crazies but… they’re not terrorists.” Heat, rancid and sharp, bit the back of your throat. You swallowed it down as best you could, feeling yourself sway with sudden illness. “I don’t… feel so...” You released a slow breath, your body slipping sideways down the wall.

Berg’s arm struck forward, slipping around your languid torso before you could completely crumple to the floor. “You’ve a concussion,” he stated, his fingers dabbing at the thickening blood along your temple. “Stay with me, agent. I’m going to need your assistance getting us out of here.”

“My arm,” you muttered it as if it were an afterthought, the buzzing through your muscles finally unbearable. “I think…”

He gave a solemn hum of disapproval. “You dislocated your shoulder.”

“Damn it.” Your lips tugged into a grimace before parting to release unsteady and ragged breaths. Adrenaline was keeping most of the pain at bay but you knew it wouldn’t last forever. “I’m no use to you then. It’s better if you find an exit and come back for me later.”

Berg knew you were right. He was highly trained and he wasn’t the sentimental type so you expected him to leave you in search for a rescue team. When he worked on easing your back up along the wall and pushed your hair out of your face, you weren’t so sure who you were dealing with anymore.

He turned his efforts towards the phone in his hand, growling about something that the phone did or didn’t do. He swept the flashlight across the rubble and debris again, as if he were hoping things had changed when he wasn’t looking. It was pretty bad, from what you could tell. The few people who had been in the area were either dead or they escaped because the entire floor was dead silent. Every now and then you could hear debris cascading down from the levels above.

“Master Berg. Sir.” You tilted your head back, pressing the crown of your skull against the wall. “I’ll be fine. This isn’t exactly my first day out in the field…”

“And it won’t be your last.” Berg grabbed your good arm and hooked it around his neck. “The area over there is mostly clear. We’ll move to a stable location and check the perimeter.” He heaved your weight up onto your legs, finding them jittery and trembling.

Your next step felt flimsy as if you were sinking your foot into air. Berg stumbled, barely balancing your body and his. You laughed breathily, a nervousness that bubbled out of your throat. “Our first time working together and this is how it goes… Damn, I don’t even know your name.”

He guided you out into the clearing, office desks and chairs still looking somewhat untouched if not layered in white dust. He eased you carefully down onto one of the office chairs, ensuring the thing wasn’t broken before turning his attention towards the computers. He finally glanced at you, a brief one before moving to the next computer. “Juhani.”

You gave a weak smirk, feeling it fade as your attention slid down to view the blood that stained your shirt and hand. You couldn’t be certain of the damage but some wounds just bled more than others. A lot of blood didn’t necessarily mean a fatal gash. Then again, you were feeling rather dizzy… No matter how desperate you wanted to stay alive, no matter how hard you fought to keep your eyes open, it was impossible to focus on anything longer than a second.

Even the light from his phone that passed before your eyes, the heat that caressed your skull, was a quick and brief moment. “Stay with me.” He was kneeling down in front of you, grabbing your chin so that your head was facing him again. “I need you to remember the floor plans.”

“Floor plans…” You nodded absentmindedly, thinking back on the blueprints. That had been your job, to remember exactly where everything was or was going to be. Every building the team was going to be in needed your expertise and memory.

Berg slid his firm hold from your chin along your jaw. “Good. You are the key to getting us out of here alive.”

The building protested, the metal beams twisting somewhere as they gave way under the weight of cement and furniture. Berg tossed his eyes up in hopes the collapsed ceiling and cracked walls in the immediate room were still holding up.

You hadn’t realized how frightened you were until you muttered it, “I don’t know where we are… And if I don’t know where we are then I can’t say as to where we need to move.”

Berg fixed his glare on you, a steady but soothing one. “We were on the fifth floor when the explosion went off. The southeast corner. Where would the closest elevator or stairwell be?”

You rolled your eyes shut, thinking back on the hours before the blast. “The elevator is just north of here… Across the receptionist’s desk.” You knew because it was the same elevator you used to get to the meeting. You’d been so nervous you arrived an hour ahead of schedule, finding yourself alone with the team’s illustrious leader. “The stairs… They should be on the east side of the building.”

“We’ll check the elevator shaft first--”

“No.” You shook your head but you couldn’t move too quickly, your eyes losing focus again. “You need to check without me. And I’m not saying that because I’m one of those self sacrificing types. I’m saying it because…” You had to catch your breath, your chest tightening the longer you spoke. “If you drag me along and find both possible exits unavailable… You’ll have wasted your energy and mine.”

His brows fell flat over his eyes, either from your stubborn insubordination or because he was finally forced to admit that you were right. “The moment I find out the way is clear, I will return.”

You tried to smirk, your lips quivering pathetically. “Careful Berg, you’ll ruin that hardcore reputation of yours.”

He huffed, the heat of his hand disappearing as he rose to his feet. He stalked through the office space, moving around the thrown desks and chairs, the collapsed part of a wall. His boots crunched in the distance, the glass wall behind the receptionists desk obviously having not survived.

You closed your eyes for just a moment but it must have been longer than you realized. Berg was shaking your shoulder, his large calloused hand holding your chin again. Your eyes fluttered open as he admitted defeatedly, “The elevator is at the bottom of the shaft but there is also quite a bit of debris. It would be impossible to use it as a proper exit.”

“The stairs…”

“Ceiling barring the door. Is there another elevator close by? Perhaps a stairwell?”

You sighed. “The far west section of the building.”

He hooked your arm around his neck before you could protest. He dragged you back onto your feet, taking a large step forward so that you couldn’t focus long enough to argue. It was terribly awkward moving through the building, ducking under low hanging wires and the metal grates of ceiling lights. Berg used every advantage he could, avoiding piles of debris and stepping through large holes in wall, but there was simply no way to leave the area to look for another exit. The place area was sealed in.

He groaned, finally showing his frustration outwardly. His hold around you tightened, a glance in your direction to see if you were still conscious. “Nothing.” He eased you down onto the ground, ensuring you were comfortable before dropping his head into his hand. “I could return to the east stairs… there might be a way to remove the debris…”

You sucked air through your teeth, a sharp needle like pain clawing into your shoulder.

He must have noticed the sudden show of discomfort, his hand carefully peeling back your jacket and shirt to assess the damage to your shoulder and arm. “Popping it in place could relieve the pain… but I could cause more damage.”

You clenched your eyes shut, knowing good and well he was right. “Sling it up. I’ve dealt with worse.”

Berg got up and searched the area for any viable fabric. He peeled off his jacket and tossed it aside before setting to work on unbuttoning his sweater, revealing a plain white v neck that hugged his body rather well. You never realized how much muscle Berg had underneath all of those layers of clothes. “It will make a poor sling but until we get out of here, it’ll have to do.”

You laughed suddenly, a combination of stress and fear. But the quickness of breath and the shaking of your chest must have caused damage somewhere. The tightening in your lungs swelled, a thick heat clotting in the back of your throat. You coughed before swallowing it back down, cringing at the lingering taste.

He eased your back up off of the floor and slipped the warm sweater around your torso. He must have dealt with a shoulder wound before, either this life or another, because he was well practiced in setting the arm in just the right spot.

You leaned your head forward, breathing in just enough air that you could smell the sultry spices of his aftershave. “God, how’d I get this banged up…”

He tied the sleeves of the sweater together, securing your arm. “You pushed me out of the way.”

You chuckled, smirking as the tartness of blood coated your tongue, another cough ravaging you. “Now why’d I do something as stupid as that.”

Berg eased you back against the floor, his hand sliding up towards the base of your neck. “I was asking myself the same thing.” His eyes held yours, analyzing them for some sort of answer.

You tried to breathe in again but your throat felt narrow and your lungs grew heavy. You stated it the moment your eyes caught sight of the glass behind him, “A window.”

He glanced over towards them, narrowing his gaze.

“If we could,” you took a startled and raspy breath, “somehow set up a light, or a symbol…”

“People would see it,” he agreed, settling his eyes back onto your expression. He was taking in your features again, the quivering of your brow and the tightness in your grimace. He knew you were afraid and he knew you were in pain. “I will get you out of here alive.”

You smiled wearily. “I believe you.”

Berg set to work, moving from one window to the next. He wrote with marker in large letters across the glass, setting up items in front of the window that would easily reflect any light that flashed across it.

You coughed abruptly, blood pooling into your mouth before you swallowed it. You knew you weren’t going to make it. The blood filling your lungs… It wasn’t a good sign. You were going to either drown on it or the severity of your wounds would be too much to bare. So when the next series of coughs wetted your lips with blood, you weren’t all that surprised. You were also too tired to wipe them clean.

“I caught sight of fire trucks below.” Berg trudged across the office space and knelt down. He saw the blood, gently rubbing his thumb across your bottom lip. “It isonly a matter of time before they realize we are here.”

The next cough was too much. Blood thickened in your throat, forcing you to gasp for air, your hand reaching out for help. Berg acted quickly, rolling you onto your good side to allow the blood to spill out of your mouth. Your fingers clawed into the carpet as you sucked down a desperate breath of air. Your mouth was coated in the harsh bitter taste.

“Soon,” he promised, still not giving up hope.

Your chest convulsed, compressing against itself as if it were trying to cave in. You gasped, choking just as you spat the blood onto the carpet. Saliva clung to the corner of your mouth as you muttered, “Thank you.”

“Just a little longer.” His fingers soothingly slid through your hair and along your cheek. If it wasn’t for Berg raking back your hair, you were pretty sure you’d have coughed all over it.

You spoke softly, throat too ragged to speak any louder, “This doesn’t count as my first mission right?” You heaved down a gurgling breath. “I don’t even wanna look at that performance review.”

He exhaled heavily, eyes impatiently locked on the windows. “There.” His arms gathered you up against his chest before you could even catch a glimpse of the two firefighters. He carried you over towards them, attention sweeping down with cautious uncertainty before returning to the window. “I told you I would get you out alive.”

The corner of your mouth tugged into a lopsided smirk. But you could feel the blood slowly fill up your lungs again, the tart bitterness coating your tongue and throat. You muttered it, blood on your tongue, “Juhani. If I die…” You swallowed harshly, a thick glob sticking to the back of your throat.

He jolted at the sound of his name, lips parting as he thought of a proper reply. “Nonsense.”

“If I do,” you choked, barely sputtering, “you did everything you could.”

“We are both getting out of here alive.” He stepped forward just as the window was being popped open with a crowbar. His words were desperate and nearly pleading, “She has internal bleeding and a dislocated shoulder. There is also the possibility she has a concussion--”

Your lips parted, throat convulsing to swallow down the thickening liquid but it was impossible. You coughed, forced to let the blood to spill down the corner of your mouth towards your jaw. Your vision was narrowing, a pressure building within your skull. Your fingers curled around the cloth of his white shirt, tugging helplessly for at least one more moment, one more breath. The warmth of his hand encased yours just before the darkness swarmed.


	2. A Journey Begins

Three weeks and it still felt like yesterday. You didn’t scare easily, it just wasn’t something someone like you could afford. But when the building collapsed after the explosion, concrete slabs cracking in half and metal beams screaming in protest… It was the most terrifying moment of your life. If it hadn’t been for Berg, you were certain you wouldn’t have survived your wounds.

You could still feel the plaster scratching the inside of your throat when you cleared it for the third time that morning. The hot beverage in your hand wasn’t cutting it and you swore if you cleared your throat one more time, you were going to throw it at the closest wall. But you needed to keep up appearances. This was your first day back in the field and after Berg requested your presence, you were beginning to feel the pressure.

You even went out and grabbed the both of you a coffee just before having to meet him outside of Berlin’s Abstergo building complex. You hadn’t seen him for weeks. Your recovery in the hospital and then your stay in an apartment rented out by Abstergo had been completely uneventful. You didn’t receive his call until you were asked to go in for a psych eval.

Berg met you in the courtyard and took the coffee you handed him. “De Costa is already on sight.”

“Where are we meeting her?” Your eyes quickly glanced him over, the jacket and sweater hinting at his high status among the Templars but his cargo pants and boots were obvious signs he would always be a mercenary.

He raised the drink and took a cautious sip. “Delphi. Greece.”

“Greece?” Your brow rose. “What’s going on there?”

“We have managed to locate another precursor site in the vicinity. Or rather, tomes were discovered inside of the temple there. We are currently having them analyzed.” He pulled his phone from his inner jacket pocket, checking it quickly for something. “But first I need to stop in Helsinki. You can leave without me or come. It is your choice.”

“Well it's not like we can start the mission without you.” You raised your cup and took a good swallow, savoring the flavors on your tongue. You only just barely caught the tug of his lips, a smile that was quickly forced away. You dared to ask, “What’s in Helsinki?”

He carefully stowed his phone back into his jacket and headed off down the sidewalk. “Matters I must deal with.” He expertly dodged the question, completely disregarding your curiosity. It wasn’t that you expected him to be friendly with you. But it was hard to think that this man, the stern and calculating tone, could belong to the same one who brushed his thumb along your bottom lip or smoothed his palm across your hair.

Berg tossed his attention out over the streets and passing pedestrians, the eyes of a trained soldier. “While there, it would be useful for you to stop by Abstergo’s facility. There are a few items waiting to be picked up for our team. After you have retrieved our equipment, we will meet up and leave for the precursor site.”

You gave a firm nod of your head, reminding yourself that you were still a subordinate. “Understood, sir.”

He looked over his shoulder at you, his steps slowly coming to a halt, something crossing his expression but you couldn’t quite make out what. “It has been three weeks. Are you ready for this mission?”

You hardened your features under his scrutiny, forced yourself not to clear the dust from your throat. “I am…” But then you wavered for a moment, your words trying to remain determined. You raised your arm to draw his attention to the brace fastened around your wrist. “I haven’t officially been cleared to return to the field yet…”

Berg huffed, corner of his mouth quivering. “Then I suppose it is best if you lie. You are… observing sigma team’s tactics and stratagems for when you do officially return to the field.”

You nearly grinned but pressed your lips thin. “A rule breaker… I’d have never guessed you were the type, Master Berg.”

He raised the coffee to his smirk and took a long sip. “We have only just met. There is much about me you do not know.” Berg reached out and grabbed hold of your wrist, turning it under his analytical glower. “How badly injured is your arm?”

You tossed a shoulder. “Hairline fracture, I think? Did they ever determine who set the charges?”

“We have a team working on it. They have narrowed their suspects to a splinter cell.” His lips pulled thinly downwards before sauntering off down the sidewalk again. “I’m bringing you back into the field but you are aware that taking unnecessary risks is unadvisable.”

“So you’re telling me you want me to hang back even if that means keeping you alive?” You raised a challenging brow at him, grinning when he agreed with the statement. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to disobey your advisory warning.”

Berg peered over at you, noting your grin with disdain. “I can handle myself, agent. I do not need you to risk your life--”

“It’s my job,” you reminded him. “Sir.”

“Your job…” He sighed heavily when he realized he was wasting energy arguing. Or rather, that’s what you thought. It was always so hard to tell with his expressions so closely guarded. His eyes narrowed as if there was something else he wanted to say but he caught sight of a man approaching with a set of keys. He spoke to him bluntly, stern and harsh, “I will leave the vehicle in Helsinki’s airport.”

The man gave a nod of his head as Berg took the keys from him. “Of course, sir.”

Berg rounded the black vehicle, pressing a button until the lights flickered and the doors unlocked. “Get in. We must take the ferry to Finland.”

You marched forward, setting your coffee cup onto the roof of the vehicle and giving Berg a long glare. “Exactly how long is this boat trip going to last?” You pried open the door with your good hand before grabbing the cup again.

He seemed reluctant, voice darkening a bit, “Thirty hours if we are lucky.”

“Great,” you mocked, sliding into the passenger seat. “I was hoping for a long trip.”

~:~

You flicked your gaze up at the man, catching Berg while his attention was averted out the window. He was sitting across from you at the booth, a hand curled around his drink and an arm draped over the edge of the table. He looked younger in the sunlight, twenty instead of twenty-seven. But then again that beard gave him a sense of rugged age and, of course, there were the scars that trailed along his left cheek.

You darted your attention back to the book just as his head was turning, pleading that his training hadn’t alerted him to your gawking. You held the book tighter, your fingers cramping from the action. You reread the same sentence again, trying to process the words but your mind kept wandering back to three weeks ago when you were a crumpled mess in Berg’s arms.

It was hard to forget the way he gathered you up against his chest, the scent that filled your nose when you were so close to his warmth. He had been caring and loving, things you never imagined anyone in this business would ever be. And especially not to you. No, anyone you ever worked with had learned to have a hard outer shell. Hell, half the time, no one even knew each other's names. You can’t even remember most of the nicknames you had been given.

You jolted, his words spoken crisply, “You have not spoken since we boarded.”

“Well…” You glanced up over the book, giving him a quick glance before returning to the page. “I do happen to be reading…”

He didn’t believe you and the way he spoke said as much, “Oh? And how is your reading?”

“It’s great. Fantastic. So… interesting.” You forced a smile and the trained soldier saw right through it. “Can’t seem to put it down. It’s about this Templar...” You narrowed your eyes at the words again. You’re certain he’s a Templar… He hadn’t exactly come out and said it yet and you were only a few chapters in but…

“I imagine.” He peaked a brow at you, daring you to try and lie to him. “You have been on the same page for an hour.”

You lowered the book, lessened the death grip on it but still kept it in your grasp. You weren’t giving up on it just yet. You were definitely going to keep using it as a shield to put some distance between yourself and the Master Templar. You grinned, eyes rolling about the empty and luxurious room. “It’s hard to talk with this place being as loud as it is…”

Berg glanced around as well as if he hadn’t quite looked at the place since entering. “It is reserved for employees of Abstergo for trips such as these. You do not enjoy the quiet?”

You enjoyed the quiet. You just weren’t so sure you could handle the quiet and being alone in the same room as Berg. It wasn’t incredibly large, either, enough room to fit a few tables and a bar for the passengers, and the two beds in back for those who were exhausted.

You smirked, letting the words roll freely from your tongue, “I love it. That’s why I’m reading this book… while it's quiet.”

Berg was blunt. “The same page.”

You pressed your brows flat, feigning frustration and annoyance. “It’s hard to read anything when you keep glowering at me and asking questions.”

He didn’t believe that either. But he remained quiet, analyzing you as you raised the book and flipped to the next page. You hadn’t exactly read the previous one but at least it gave Berg the impression you actually were trying to read.

“I am going to get some sleep before we reach Helsinki.” He slipped out of the booth and swaggered by the bar, dropping off his drink off before making his way over to one of the beds against the wall. It wasn’t a large bed, enough for one person and compared to Berg, there wasn’t much room at all.

Not that… you wanted there to be any room...

You gripped the book tighter, trying to read about the damn Templar but… God, your mind wouldn’t let it go. It kept replaying the events in the building and the way he kept gently soothing your fears…

And, of course, it had to remind you that Berg just asked a ton of odd questions just then… What did he care if you read the same page for an hour? And how does he even know you read the same page? Was he staring at you while you read, focused so closely that he could actually tell you hadn’t flipped the page? Was there something that he actually wanted to talk about?

You tossed your eyes upwards with annoyance while slamming the novel closed. You caught Berg starring, brows pinching from your sudden outburst but then he quickly looked away. He looked almost as if he’d been caught or perhaps surprised, his expression eagerly trying to smooth itself out.

Your face bloomed with heat and you tossed your attention towards the book’s cover. “Horrible read. Abstergo sucks at publishing.”

Your heart was pounding now and the heat along your face was spreading across your neck. Why had Berg looked so embarrassed? Did he look over because of your frustrated slamming of the book or was he actually staring at you? No that couldn’t be it. It had to have been a coincidence, a chance moment where he looked over and caught you at your worst.

And God was it your worst. You had to somehow save yourself…

“It’s actually a really good read,” you corrected, rubbing your thumb back and forth across its cover to calm your nerves. “It’s just this boat… I feel like we’ve been stuck in here for days.”

Berg huffed breathily. “It has only been five hours.”

You groaned, sinking down further into the booth.

“Perhaps you should order lunch.” He draped his arm over his face, inner elbow pressed over his eyes to block out the rest of the world. “Eating something will keep you busy.”

Now you just felt like a whiny child.

You slid out of the booth and walked behind the bar, grabbing one of the menus. You flipped through its glossy pages and leaned into the bar top. “I don’t know what I want…” You flicked your attention back to Berg, his arm still pressed over his eyes. “Are you getting anything?”

He raised his arm, dropping it above his head before bending a knee. “I suppose now that you won’t stop talking...”

You laughed, chucking a menu across the room towards the bed. It didn’t make it to him, fluttering onto the floor nearby. “Just so you know, I was aiming for you. But… my dominant arm isn’t in commission yet.”

He peered over at the menu then slowly sat up. “You should train both of your arms.”

“I guess now is the best time.” You grabbed another menu and slid your gaze down the endless list of items. “Not like I’ll be much use otherwise.”

Berg reached out and picked the booklet up off the floor, not even opening the first page when he asked casually, “Do you know why you were made a member of my team?”

“My charming smile and tendency to be put into dangerous situations?” You grinned at him but he didn’t really seem all that pleased with your response. You sighed, not all that surprised by his stern visage. “Because I’m skilled and you need someone with skills.”

“There are many at Abstergo with skill.” He stood up, walking by the table and tossing the menu down. “My purpose is to determine for myself whether or not you would make an invaluable member to the inner conclave.”

“A Master Templar?” You snorted but Berg didn’t think it was all that humorous in the slightest. “Have you even taken a look at my record?”

He grasped his hands behind him, back straight and shoulders pressed down. It made him look taller, more imposing. “You have more successful missions than Cross and I combined.”

“You call them successful. I believe my superiors used the terms ‘insubordinate’ and ‘reckless’.”

“Yes, they did. You went against orders because you determined for yourself that those orders were either inaccurate or just plain wrong. Few people would see this and even fewer would act upon their own will.” He stalked to the bar, glaring over the top of it at you. “You saved lives as well as completed whatever objective was asked of you. I call that success. Do you not?”

He had a point but that didn’t make you a good leader and it made you an even worse follower. “I haven’t exactly stayed on a team for longer than a month… I’m not inner conclave material...”

“I will determine that for myself.” His attention was steady, never wavering, a firm and determined glare. He needed you to know that everything he just said was serious beyond a doubt.

You closed the booklet and leaned forward, words just as determined and steady, “Why would I even want to be a Master Templar? I don’t want to lead people into danger.”

He folded his arms across the bar top and leaned forward as well. “I would rather you were leading my men into danger and risking your life getting them out than any other at Abstergo. I trust few people and even fewer to lead my team.”

You voice seemed to drop, either in awe or the fact that Berg was leaning so close to you now. “You barely know me.”

His tone responded in kind, “I know enough.”

“I doubt that.” You smiled, a soft laugh in the back of your throat. “What do you know that could possibly make you think I’m worth the time and effort.”

“You saved my life, for one.”

“That’s my job.”

His jaw clenched, the muscles flexing as he stepped away from the bar. “Stop arguing, agent, and order lunch.”


End file.
